


Non andartene, ti prego...

by kymyit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Perché?- gli chiese. -Perché hai continuato se stavi male?<br/>Lui non rispose che con un gemito strozzato, prigioniero di qualche incubo terrificante. Ogni tanto chiamava Igneel, lo cercava disperatamente nei suoi sogni, allungando debolmente le sue mani nel vuoto.<br/>Lucy sospirò, sconsolata.<br/>Se solo lei gli avesse raccontato subito del suo manoscritto, lui non sarebbe corso a cercare di recuperarlo in lungo e in largo pur di farsi perdonare. E poi, una volta fatta pace, incurante di quanto fosse debole per l’infruttuosa ricerca, si era messo in testa di aiutarla a vendere tutte le copie del suo libro e, cascasse il mondo, c’era riuscito.<br/>Sotto la pioggia, sotto il sole, sfidando il vento e le intemperie, quando si metteva in testa una cosa, Natsu Dragoneel la portava a termine. Era rimasto a gridare in quella bancarella come un pescivendolo finché anche l’ultimo volume rilegato non era stato acquistato.<br/>Ed eccolo lì, ko, a tremare di freddo nonostante il suo corpo bruciasse come il fuoco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non andartene, ti prego...

Non andartene, ti prego...

  
  
  
  
  
A quanto pare, anche i Dragon Slayer si ammalavano. Per quanto Natsu fosse vitale… no, vitale è un eufemismo. Scatenato è il termine giusto. Per quanto fosse scatenato, neppure Natsu poteva sottrarsi alle malattie.  
Purtroppo era stato così sciocco da fregarsene altamente dell’influenza.  
Già, così sciocco…  
Lucy non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa.  
In fondo, era in parte colpa sua se l’altro versava in quelle condizioni.  
Gli tolse il panno dalla fronte, letteralmente asciutto e lo immerse nel catino colmo d’acqua. Dopo averlo strizzato un poco, glielo posò nuovamente sulla fronte bollente. La febbre non accennava a scendere.  
-Possiamo solo aspettare.- le aveva detto Porlyusica consengnandole un pacchetto contenente delle erbe medicinali. La maga iniziava a pensare che nonostante tutto non fossero servite a nulla e Wendy era in missione con Erza. Purtroppo non poteva fare nulla per lui, eccetto stargli a fianco e sperare che si riprendesse.  
-Perché?- gli chiese. -Perché hai continuato se stavi male?  
Lui non rispose che con un gemito strozzato, prigioniero di qualche incubo terrificante. Ogni tanto chiamava Igneel, lo cercava disperatamente nei suoi sogni, allungando debolmente le sue mani nel vuoto.  
Lucy sospirò, sconsolata.  
Se solo lei gli avesse raccontato subito del suo manoscritto, lui non sarebbe corso a cercare di recuperarlo in lungo e in largo pur di farsi perdonare. E poi, una volta fatta pace, incurante di quanto fosse debole per l’infruttuosa ricerca, si era messo in testa di aiutarla a vendere tutte le copie del suo libro e, cascasse il mondo, c’era riuscito.  
Sotto la pioggia, sotto il sole, sfidando il vento e le intemperie, quando si metteva in testa una cosa, Natsu Dragoneel la portava a termine. Era rimasto a gridare in quella bancarella come un pescivendolo finché anche l’ultimo volume rilegato non era stato acquistato.  
Ed eccolo lì, ko, a tremare di freddo nonostante il suo corpo bruciasse come il fuoco.  
Happy stava in un angolino, anche lui si era preso una brutta influenza, ma con un poco di latte e delle medicine, si era sentito subito un po’ meglio. Dormiva come un angioletto accoccolato in una coperta sopra il letto di Lucy, accanto al suo compagno.  
-Igneel!- gemette il Dragon Slayer, agitandosi -Ti prego… ti prego, non andartene… resta con me… -  
-Natsu… - lo chiamò Lucy -Natsu, sono Lucy… - lo chiamò lei.  
-Igneel… - lui aprì un poco gli occhi e la guardò, ma non la riconobbe. Cercò nuovamente il corpo enorme del genitore, come un bambino piccolo in preda allo sconforto e, quando la trovò, strinse forte la mano intorno alla sua zampa.  
-Igneel… -  
-Sono qui, Natsu.- sussurrò Lucy con le lacrime agli occhi, stringendogli la mano.  
-Non andartene, ti prego… - bisbigliò lui, con un filo di voce.  
-Non lo farò.- rispose la ragazza stringendo quella mano rovente con ancora più forza, aggrappandosi a essa come se bastasse semplicemente stringerla fra le sue per permettere alla febbre di scendere. Per fare guarire Natsu, rivederlo correre e urlare qua e là, distruggendo mezzo mondo con quel suo sorrisino malefico dipinto in volto.  
-Anche tu… ti prego, non lasciarmi… -  
Non avrebbe saputo dire se l’avesse immaginato o meno, ma gli parve di sentire, fra i suoi singhiozzi disperati e il respiro affannato di lui, un debole “Lucy…” appena soffiato.  
Se fino a quel momento non era riuscita a celare le lacrime, a quel punto la maga scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, affondando il capo sul piumone, senza mai lasciargli la mano. Rimase in quella posizione per molto tempo, prima di accorgersi che la temperatura era in parte scesa.   
O forse era lei ad essersi abituata al calore? Incoraggiata da quel piccolo miglioramento, Lucy riprese a bagnare la fronte di Natsu.  
Gli rimase accanto tutta la notte e tutta la mattina dell’indomani, finché, spossata, non perse i sensi. Nonostante fosse ancora aggrappata saldamente alla mano di Natsu, nonostante inconsciamente non volle saperne di lasciare la presa, non si accorse di alcune dita delicate che le scostarono i capelli dagli occhi.  
-Grazie, Lucy…- mormorò debolmente Natsu, per poi carezzarle il viso.


End file.
